


柳暗花明

by MATHYS



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician), Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHYS/pseuds/MATHYS
Summary: 啊哦！倘若你一觉醒来发现不小心和好友结婚了，该怎么办？





	柳暗花明

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Nightmare before love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608368) by [MaijaPoppanen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen) .  
> 这是由MaijaPoppanen创作的Nightmare before love的中文翻译，感谢授权！  
> 配对是Dangerous时期的Michael和68回归秀的Elvis；这是一篇非常甜的文章，也非常热辣。

（一）别样的宿醉

深夜的简陋民宿里发生了一件事——

“迈克尔·约瑟夫·杰克逊，你是否愿意和艾尔维斯·亚伦·普莱斯利组成新的家庭，并承诺珍爱他一生一世？”  
“我愿意！”  
“艾尔维斯·亚伦·普莱斯利，你是否愿意和迈克尔·约瑟夫·杰克逊组成新的家庭，并承诺珍爱他一生一世？”  
“我愿意。”  
“那么此时此刻，你们正式结为夫妻了。请新人亲一个。”  
艾维斯当即覆上了迈克的双唇，两人激烈地亲吻起来……

第二天一早，还是在这个小民宿里：  
迈克醒来时感觉他的胳膊快断了。  
“我就不该一时脑抽和艾维斯去那个破俱乐部，最后我总是喝一堆酒。”他腹诽着环顾四周，发现这不是他家房间，也不是热闹的雅园。

他伸了个懒腰，这时他瞧见自己手上戴着一枚金戒指，而且还是在左手无名指。他闭上眼睛又睁开，这小玩意依然忠诚呆在原地。  
迈克震惊了：“这是个什么情况？”

他一转头就看到艾维斯睡在旁边，于是下意识惊叫起来。艾维斯被他吵醒时还听到他在发疯：“我在哪？我干什么去了？这戒指是怎么回事？咦，我老婆呢？？！”  
艾维斯被他闹得一脑门子官司，他刚想回敬一句“不知道，关我屁事”，就发现自己手上也戴着戒指。在欲言又止的尴尬里，他听到有人敲门的声音。  
“进来！”艾维斯高声喊道。  
他以为门后面会进来两个超级大美女来当他们的妻子，然而不是，只有一位老阿姨微笑着推开了门。

“噢，原来你们在这里。”阿姨说：“你们看起来很恩爱呀。昨晚睡得好吗？我来告诉你们早餐在楼下。”  
“恩爱？啊？什么意思？”  
艾维斯一脸懵逼，他有一种不祥的预感。  
“别那么害羞。我明白你俩好不容易结了婚，还有些不好意思，不过你们会习惯的。”  
“我和他结婚？？这他妈——呃我是说这进展也太快了吧。”  
“当然啦。我丈夫是神父，他主持了你们的婚礼。虽然他已经不在教堂当值了，但他还是有权见证情侣们的婚事。刚好昨晚你们来问我附近哪有小教会，我就找沃尔特让你们在大厅结婚啦。哦上帝呀，这实在是太美妙了！你们终于结束了三年的爱情长跑，迈出了下一步……”  
这老太婆一边描述一边抹眼泪，她貌似真的挺感动的。

“您是在耍我们吧？”艾维斯质问道。这让女人不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
迈克急忙向她解释道：“抱歉，他的措辞有时候挺得罪人的。他的意思是有很多人会假扮成神父牟利，导致那些婚事白忙一场。”  
女人很快平静了下来，她坚决道：“你说得对，这世道骗子太多。但你们可以无忧无虑地享受爱的滋润。我丈夫沃尔特确实任职了四十年的牧师，你们的婚姻绝无虚假。”  
“那谢谢你……？”他不知道怎么称呼对方。  
“埃丝特，我叫埃丝特。”女人说。  
“好，非常感谢你，埃丝特。我们放心了。”

迈克竭力保持轻快的声音回答她，其实他慌得不行，而且呼吸困难。在埃丝特合上门离去的同时，他脸上立刻滚落两行豆大的泪珠。  
“……我们怎么能结婚！为什么是我们两个！”

“——这时候我们绝不能陷入恐慌。”艾维斯并不承认现状：“我敢肯定只要我们观察仔细点，就能揭穿她老公只是个油腻戏精男……所以我们先去把那个操蛋早饭吃了，然后我们搜集一些有力的证据，把这个恶作剧结束掉。”

艾维斯的话语让迈克停止了抽泣，他最终同意道：“这听起来有计划多了……我确实太慌乱了。”  
艾维斯点点头：“有那么一会儿，我也是……”

 

（二）噩梦成真

他们去了当地的教堂查证。  
“那家伙叫什么名字来着？”  
“沃尔特·莱斯。”  
“好的，让我找找……这儿是索引条目：兰德尔，利伯顿……巴拉巴拉……莱斯！这只有一个莱斯，而且他不是我们要找的人。这教堂里有权主持婚礼的牧师叫莱斯·沃尔特·安东尼，但我们找的人叫沃廉姆。哈，就是这样！”  
“你脑袋进水了吧！我们要找的就是沃尔特，所以我们的确结婚了！现在我们要怎么办？！”

艾维斯笑容瞬间僵硬。迈克说对了，他有老公了，有那么片刻他感觉自己要坏掉了。不过他还是理清了思绪，组织起语言。  
“好吧……那我们得离婚，这是接下来要做的。我马上给民政局打电话，拟一份离婚协议。”  
迈克表示同意。艾维斯从衣服口袋里掏出手机，接通之后，是一个女声在回话。

“这里是婚姻热线，您需要咨询哪些信息？”  
“我叫艾……亚伦·桑德斯。能告诉我怎样才能获得离婚申请书吗？”  
“请问您处于什么样的婚姻状况呢？”  
“事实上，我不小心和我朋友结婚了。我们俩喝上头了所以……我们都不想这样的……”  
“所以这不是紧急情况是吗。我查一下……下次的可预约办理时段是十一月三日，上午十点整。确实没有更早的时间了，您要预约这个点吗？”  
“是的。我们会过去的。”  
“可以再说一遍你们的姓名吗？”  
“亚伦·桑德斯，还有我的丈……妻子，约瑟芬。”  
“那么，十一月三日，上午十点，亚伦·桑德斯和约瑟芬·桑德斯。已经预约上了，祝您有愉快的一天！”

艾维斯通话的时候，迈克就在旁边看着。如果摇滚之王普莱斯利要和流行之王杰克逊离婚，这会变成娱乐圈最大丑闻，而假名避免了这些困扰，显然称呼成桑德斯夫妇就要好多了。  
艾维斯挂电话之后，把结果告诉了迈克。

“十一月？还有八个月才到十一月！所以我们要结上八个月的婚。本不该是这样的！”  
迈克又抓狂了。  
“可我们不会告诉任何人的，而且我们也不会住在一起呀。”  
“这也倒是，我们不说也没人知道……”

这两个失魂落魄的男人达成一致，然后溜出了教堂。

 

（三）接二连三的打击

“你说我们要做啥？！”  
艾维斯怪叫一声，他怀疑自己听错了。而迈克坐在他身边，一副快要哭哭啼啼的样子。

他们的律师重复了一遍：  
“你们必须去接受夫妇心理治疗。明天你们要去见伊丽莎白·蒂科里女士，她是你们的心理治疗师。主要因为针对小年轻们有条新规定：不沟通，不离婚。所以你们看着办吧。”

“可，可是，为什么要这样？”  
迈克想弄清缘由，毕竟这无论从哪个角度来说都太糟糕了。

“因为你们没有家庭暴力，而且你们的身心都非常健全。”律师庞德回答道。  
他礼貌地与这两个健全人握了握手，然后走了。

 

（四）关于伊丽莎白·蒂科里女士

“……总的来讲，我们当下讨论的不仅仅是你们的婚姻，还包括了你们的生活关系。你们要严肃对待这个话题。”蒂科里女士说。  
她认真打量着艾维斯和迈克尔。她的神态和语气就跟主日学校里的教头一样，好似在办公室训斥两个野地摔跤的淘气包。  
“可我们不该结婚的！我们只是喝醉了！”艾维斯辩解道。  
伊丽莎白不为所动：“哦，我知道你们什么情况了。年轻人总是充满精力，但不借助酒精，就羞于表达性欲……你们都什么时候做爱？最后一次呢？”  
艾维斯差点被他喝的水呛到；而迈克的脸红成了一颗番茄。

“听着，这位女士！到底为什么一切都跟上床有关系？！我们结婚本身就是个错误！”  
“性本来就可以解决一切，要是做不到在床上满足对方，会影响你们整个夫妻关系！所以你这个糊涂蛋给我坐下，保持安静！”

艾维斯瘫回椅子上。  
“这只是个噩梦，我很快就会醒的……”他生无可恋地想，目视前方，一脸呆滞。

“你现在该冷静下来，别再像个小鬼一样了。我们要实施一些有助于你们互相交流的事项。”伊丽莎白继续说：“这个小盒子里有数张卡片，你们要分别抽一张，向你们的伴侣读出纸上的话，再按照你们说的去做。”  
“这，这些卡片都是什么类型的……？”迈克弱弱地问。他对这位大姐很畏惧。  
“你拿就知道了。”  
伊丽莎白捧着小盒子殷切注视他，迈克只好从盒子里取出一张紫色的卡片。

“我没法做……这，这是……”  
“可我们也不能磨叽一整天。从这点我能看出，你们的婚姻就是需要更多身体交流。”

好……吧。迈克屈从了：“我希望你亲吻我。不是浅尝辄止，而是全身心地投入热吻……”  
迈克的声音越念越抖，这太让人难为情了。伊丽莎白则是一边摇头一边告诫：  
“小傻瓜，不是对我说。你要对你的丈夫说这些，他才是你唯一要专注的对象。看着他，你要再说一遍。”

迈克慌张到不会回绝，他乖乖地照着伊丽莎白说的重新念了一遍。随后伊丽莎白叫艾维斯去拿一张粉色的对答卡片。  
“现在你念出这个回答。这很重要。”  
艾维斯试着让自己的声音保持平稳：“我会像那样吻你，我已经准备好了！我等不及去品尝你的嘴唇！”

“该是接吻的时候了。”伊丽莎白鼓舞他们：“别再回避你们的欲望了，这个小游戏就是来帮你们克服成见，加深感情的。”  
“可是，女士。我不能这样……我们都不能——”  
艾维斯垂死挣扎，而伊丽莎白的眼神掐灭了仅剩的火星。没有拒绝的余地了，艾维斯颤抖着将手托在迈克的后颈，战战兢兢地亲吻他。

当这段亲吻告一段落，伊丽莎白总结道：“这是个好开头，但是不够。这些卡片都给你们，我不是建议，而是要求你们必须照着它们多加练习。我非常了解这方面的事，所以你们不能敷衍我，下一次我们会接着往下探讨。  
“现在会议结束了，两周后我们在同一个时间地点见面。”

他们回去的时候，艾维斯在电梯里抱怨起来。  
“那个女人根本有病！她根本听不进我们的话，还搞得更荒唐了，她居然要我们接吻！这聚会一共十次，还要出庭九次啊，我根本无法想象这变态还要搞什么飞机！我觉得比起心理医生，叫狼人更适合她这个……哥斯拉！”

艾维斯怒吼着捶打电梯门。他气得要死。但下一秒他注意到，迈克正紧盯着前方，看上去好像见鬼了。

“喂，你怎么了？”  
“我只是有点疑惑……我们……我是说，我们那天晚上做了吗？”  
“上帝，我哪知道啊！做了又怎么样？”艾维斯真是服了：“行吧，理性地说，我醒的时候咱俩都是穿着裤头的，虽然这也不能证明什么……迈克，不管你心理阴影多重，先告诉我那会儿你觉得屁股黏糊糊吗？”  
“黏糊糊？为什么啊？”

“因为我没带套，所以如果我们做……了，那我就是没带套上……呃，上了你。”艾维斯简直要向天祷告了：“然后你的屁股就会被弄得很黏。所以你有过这种感觉吗？看在上帝的份上，拜托你好好想想。”  
迈克努力回想了一会儿，最终不确定地回答道：“没有吧……我不觉得我身上有什么。不过我屁股有点疼，我感觉那天晚上应该不是什么都没做，至少有东西袭击了我的屁股。”

“那你证明给我看！反正我肯定什么都没做！”  
艾维斯气愤地喊道。他捶下按钮强行停止电梯，然后把迈克抓到身前背对自己。他抽开迈克的腰带，扯下他的裤子，把迈克的屁股看了个遍。在确认的时候，他心中的恐慌越发清晰了，因为迈克的屁股上全是可疑的红色吻痕。  
我竟然跑去猥亵一个男人的屁股，他简直无言以对。

“到底是怎么回事？快告诉我！”  
迈克的声音听上去有点害怕。艾维斯只能艰难地承认这个现实：“我，呃，我好像几乎把你那里都啃了一遍……上帝啊，我真的很对不起你……”

迈克穿回裤子。他泪汪汪地转过身，看到的是同样泪流满面的艾维斯。两只倒霉蛋互相拥抱取暖，静静地思考了一会人生。  
艾维斯忽然破涕而笑。

“两个成年男人在电梯里抱头大哭？这也太他妈傻逼了。最惨的就是我们瞎折腾半天，还是没能离成婚。”  
“别忘了我们之所以在这里，是去和一个想要我们复合的医生开会。这干的是什么事啦！”  
迈克接着自嘲。没过多久，他俩都轰然大笑起来。

如是，自然而然地，突然间他们的距离就缩短了。他们的双唇互相贴近，促成一个自发的亲吻。迈克被艾维斯压在电梯墙上，他们紧紧抱在一起，没有一丝缝隙。这个吻宛如西部小说那样狂野，而他们是两只饥渴抚慰的野兽，不断用利爪抚摸对方动情的身躯。

在几乎不能呼吸的时候，他们停了下来。艾维斯声线低沉地自语：“这又算是什么呢？”  
“我不知道，可我还想试试……”  
迈克遵从生理的支配。他抬起头，将自己的唇瓣再次与艾维斯贴合，延续方才的亲吻。

 

（五）循序渐进的交往

在电梯插曲之后，迈克和艾维斯开始从另一个角度审视对方。他们的相处变得惬意起来，并从彼此的陪伴中获得了慰藉。

仅仅和艾维斯处于朋友关系的时候，迈克不太愿意和他倾诉私人问题，他担心受到对方的嘲笑。不过他们现在获得了同感，迈克有什么事情都会想到艾维斯，他去找艾维斯打发时间。而且艾维斯也会这么做。  
他们再也不要被所谓的心理治疗牵着鼻子走了。他们计划好了，什么配合都要拒绝，而医生蒂科里最后总会无奈地撵走他们。这个方案实施起来问题不大，他们顺利撑过了两次会面，只剩七次这个心理治疗就要结束了。

这过程也加深了他们的往来，艾维斯总是在梦幻庄园度假，相对的，迈克也去了好几趟雅园。他们聊天，或者谈论工作事务，累了就一起看电影，还会偷偷买一堆垃圾食品。当然，还少不了习惯性的亲吻。  
在这时，温馨的氛围会主导一切。他们理所应当地将离婚（还有那些邪恶的小卡片）的事情抛却脑后。只是去单纯享受片刻的温存。

 

（六）第一次亲密接触

这种状态一直延续了三个礼拜，他们这次在雅园约会：

“你一定猜不出我搞到了什么。我逛了趟图书馆，他们在免费赠送小册子。我发现那本子上的内容和那些变态卡片一样愚蠢！”  
艾维斯捧腹而笑。迈克不由望向他，“然后呢？”他随口说。

“喏！”  
话音刚落，一本袖珍小书被艾维斯丢了过来。书名是“快乐床事教程。”

“你是不是傻？我们只要从那个怪女人给的卡片里找乐子去戏弄她就行了，你搞什么？”  
“别像个小屁孩一样紧张兮兮的。我只是出于好奇才带这本书过来，就看看嘛。”  
艾维斯戏谑着，将小册子从迈克手里救出来。

他们都坐在床上，头一天他们把沙发给洗了，这会儿艾维斯的沙发还没晾干。迈克倚靠着艾维斯，顺势扑到他身上，他跨坐着艾维斯的小腹。  
“我才不是小屁孩……”他抗议道。

“我看你就是——好吧，我只是开玩笑嘛。”艾维斯忍俊不禁，他转移视线：“你看！看这里写了什么玩意儿，‘如何获得肛交的乐趣’！我靠，这还有分解步骤呢，哈哈哈真是笑死我啦……”  
“你在逗我。你还想搞事情吗？”  
“搞事的是编者麦克斯韦·雅各布和桑迪·丽芙……总之，先看下这上面写的什么。或许我们可以探讨下如何借助这些教程来提高床技呢，那只彬彬有礼的哥斯拉不就是想这样嘛！”  
迈克大笑道：“她确实很‘彬彬有礼’！哈哈哈，‘我不是建议，而是要求’，她表现得也太——怎么说，独裁？”  
“管她怎么样呢。来，让我们学习雅各布和丽芙的夫妻秘籍。看看它能多搞笑。”  
“它一定烂不过那些小卡片！”迈克已经在笑了。

艾维斯于是阅读起来：“‘……让你的床伴脱掉内裤，这样就能更方便地展露他/她的大腿内侧。轻柔地爱抚他/她的臀部，用亲吻令他/她放松下来……’天啦，耶稣在上……不过话说回来，我感觉这些内容貌似真的有可行性——”

迈克猝不及防地被艾维斯按倒在床。艾维斯趴在他背后，压住他的双腿，并且趁机拉掉了他的裤子。迈克惊恐地大叫：  
“停下来！你在干什么？！这一点儿也不好玩！！”  
“我在学习怎么满足你。”艾维斯说：“就像这样……”

艾维斯的一只手抚摸着迈克收紧的臀部。他俯下身，亲吻迈克柔嫩的肌肤，使迈克全身战栗。迈克想要挣脱他，却被艾维斯牢牢箍住。而艾维斯在种草莓的间隙，又拿起了那本该死的小册子。

“’……绅士地分开你床伴的臀瓣，轻舔他/她的股缝；然后伸出你的舌头，像使用手指那样钻进他/她的身体（详见第十九页）。当你感觉是时候进行下一步，就把舌头退出来，让床伴抬高胯部，你的手指就派上用场了。‘——看起来挺简单啊，我感觉能搞定耶。”

“给我停下！艾维斯！你听到我说什么了吗？！你清醒点，停下！”

迈克试图唤回艾维斯的理智，可他的好友倏忽之间就像变了一个人，他看上去充满色欲，而且绝不罢休。甚至他又加重了之前的爱抚，他再次亲吻迈克，轻咬迈克的大腿。  
迈克想合上双腿，但是无济于事，艾维斯扒开他挺翘的小屁股，羞涩的洞口就这样展露出来。艾维斯爱怜地舔舐细小的褶皱，他的舌头在四周打转，就像一条灵活的泥鳅。  
迈克压抑着自己的呼吸，不可思议的感觉在他的身体里蔓延。

“停下……别……别这样，停下来……停下！”

艾维斯一点也不在乎他的窘迫，反而更兴奋了。迈克，这男人的味道真是该死的甜美！艾维斯觉得自己一定是疯了。而且他还试图更进入迈克的身体。

“啊啊啊……！”  
迈克不仅无法叫停这场闹剧，而且难以控制地发出了呻吟。

艾维斯舔湿他的臀缝，直到入口变得柔软，他伸出两根手指插进迈克的身体，这一系列举动让迈克的叫声越发不加掩饰。而艾维斯的指头在迈克的身体里抽插，当迈克开始不自觉配合他，他就退了出来。  
他转过迈克的身体，这小绵羊已经硬了，阴茎前端滴滴答答地流淌着前列腺液。而迈克望着他的眼神也是湿漉漉的。  
艾维斯近乎粗暴地撕下了自己的内裤，他的胯下亦是刚硬如铁。那灼热的凶器抵着迈克大腿内侧的嫩肉，然后迫不及待地挺进了狭窄的小穴。

“我也不知道为什么会这样。”艾维斯痴迷地抱着他：“可我就是想要你！”  
“别说了……”  
迈克呢喃着，他也受到蛊惑，将自己的双唇献给了艾维斯。

艾维斯的性器逐步征服迈克的身体，当他完全被肠肉包裹，他的腰腹开始用力推摆。这突如其来的痛楚让迈克咬破他的嘴唇，那玩意儿横冲直撞，太难受了。  
但很快，疼痛消失了，取而代之的是奇异的舒爽。艾维斯找到了迈克体内的敏感点，他挑起了迈克的欲望。快感的冲击令迈克在他身下尖叫，黑发美人缠住他的身体，开始索取他的精液。他们剧烈摇晃着到达了高潮。  
艾维斯汗腾腾地趴伏在迈克潮湿的胸膛，感受着他们共同的呼吸。

“我……我是不是被你俘虏了……”  
迈克有点恍惚，他好像喜欢上了艾维斯，他的身体。他情不自禁轻抚艾维斯汗湿的脸颊，然后他傻傻地望着艾维斯笑盈盈地凝视自己。  
“那就得等你自投罗网。”艾维斯说：“因为我已经为你着迷了很久很久……”

他温柔的声音与方才蛮横的表现判若两人，他再次亲吻迈克，这个吻充满了发自他真心的温情。

 

（七）地下情危机

四天过去，为了参加音乐电视奖的现场，明星们来到广播电视大楼下。当然还少不了络绎不绝的小报记者和歌迷。

“是杰克逊先生和普莱斯利先生！”记者们蜂拥而上：“对于同时被评为十年最杰出艺术家，请问二位有什么感想？不能一较高下是否有遗憾？”  
一个记者将话筒递到二人面前。

“完全不会。我对迈克在音乐艺术上做出的贡献非常钦佩，而且他也是我的亲密好友，我很荣幸能和他一起分享这份喜悦。”  
艾维斯对答如流，并且笑眯眯地望向了迈克。迈克点头表示赞同，补充道：  
“艾维斯说的没错，能和他一同得奖是我最大的光荣。和朋友一起成为十年艺人的机会可不是随时都有的！”

“相信人们看到你们的和睦相处会非常高兴的。太多流言造谣你们的关系了，他们甚至说你们会为了这个名头打起来。”没有爆点，记者们换了个方向提问：“另外，谈及这些八卦，普莱斯利先生……有人看到你几天前和一个黑发女郎在私家车里接吻，那位女士和您恐怕不仅仅是朋友关系吧。”  
艾维斯一愣，险些笑出声来。这群蠢货，他们可不会知道我亲的那个人是迈克，哈哈哈！

他故作思索后，以富有深意的语气回答记者：“哦，你是说那一位……  
“没错，我就直说吧，那位密友是我的绝代佳人，我不会告诉你那双被我亲吻的红唇有多甜美，简直令人魂牵梦萦……还想听更多吗？不客气哦。”

记者目瞪口呆。而他则步履轻快地走向大楼前门，迈克跟在他身后不住地发笑，魔性的笑声在人群中回荡着。

在等到距颁奖仪式开始还有十分钟的时候，男人的低喃在会场后台的休息室里传出：  
“别拒绝我，宝贝……别拒绝我……”

艾维斯用他低哑的声音挑逗迈克的意志。他们在专供的休息室里等待报幕上台，所以他们单独共处一室，这给了艾维斯机会。他隔着迈克的西装裤抚摸爱人的下体。  
“别，别这样，艾维斯……我们没时间做这个。”迈克小声地反对：“而且保安们都在门外，他会听到我们的动静的！”

他微弱的抵抗不起作用，艾维斯依然爱抚他，他趁迈克在嘀咕的时候，亲吻对方滚动的喉结。迈克为之呜咽，他的裤裆越绷越紧，再也没有藏匿欲望的空间。  
迈克在欲火中摇摇欲坠，他渴望艾维斯的占领。

艾维斯拉开迈克的裤子，将他受困已久的小士兵从布料里解救出来。他握住雄赳赳的小迈克，一上一下地撸动它敏感的身躯。汹涌的攻势令大迈克应接不暇，他无言地仰起头，只有不停倒抽气的份儿。  
终于战线崩溃了，迈克在他丈夫的手里丢盔弃甲。他脱力地靠在墙上，断断续续地喘气。

而这时，休息室的门被敲响。工作人员在门外喊道：“快到你们了，还剩四分钟！”

“这就来！”  
艾维斯高声回话。  
他和迈克交换了一个安抚的浅吻，草草收拾现场，然后匆忙离开了房间。

但他们都忘了件事，某个存在感非常强烈的东西还没从两人手上取下来。而这细节被一个新闻摄影师注意到，这两位大明星不仅都戴了婚戒，甚至还是配对的，那么他们的友谊就十分耐人寻味了。

摄影师的搭档记者抓住了这条线索，他沉吟道：“真有意思。我们先不要声张，就沿着这个方向挖掘下去……等发布出去，这一定会是条堪比普利策奖的大新闻！”  
两条狗仔娱记怀着隐秘的幻想，心照不宣地笑了。

 

（八）逃离蒂科里女士

过了音乐奖两天，就是伊丽莎白的夫妻理疗会。

“是时候说一些你们床上交流的进展了。我劝了你们那么多次，你们后来有照着练习吗？”  
伊丽莎白毫不气馁，她坚定地望着面前的艾维斯和迈克。他俩的“我们死都不配合”企案早就宣告破产了，为此又想了不少花招去抗争现状，这给蒂科里女士平添许多压力。

艾维斯寻思着怎样才能让这个偏执的女人放弃对他们的督促，他灵光一现，情绪高涨地滔滔不绝起来：

“当然！我们做了不少次呢，女士，我有太多话要跟你说——那些卡片真的带给了我们很大帮助，如果不是它们的开发，我真不知道我可爱的丈夫被舔屁股时有多诱人！你真应该听听他的叫声多么淫荡，他总是求着我操他，操得越狠他越兴奋！  
“我真不知道该怎么感谢你！但我们马上就得回去了。你不懂，每天下午三点都是我爱人的‘快乐肛交时间’。我一定得按时满足他，否则他会大喊大叫地吵起来，还生气地乱砸东西，把家里搞得一团糟——那样不行的，所以现在拜拜啦！”

艾维斯一口气说完，就地拖走了震惊到石化的迈克，两人夺门而去。  
而在门后的诊疗室里，伊丽莎白·蒂科里仍呆坐在椅子上。太稀罕了，这二十年来，她第一次因为羞赧而脸红起来。

十五分钟后，落荒而逃的夫夫二人回到了梦幻庄园。这时迈克已经变得气势汹汹。

“乱扔东西？大喊大叫？性交时段？还要每天下午三点？嗯？？？”  
迈克相当不爽，艾维斯却嬉皮笑脸地火上浇油。  
“宝贝，你不要太感谢我啦，我知道这方法超赞的。终于摆脱那个女人的阴影了，我敢保证在这之后她再也不想看到我们了，哈！”  
“可，可是你把我说得跟个色魔似的！我不喜欢这样！”

“……你看上去像个天使，举止也像天使，谈吐也像天使；但我看穿你的本质。”艾维斯居然唱起来了：“你是个会打扮的小恶魔，哦这就是你——乔装打扮的小恶魔……”  
艾维斯的小曲儿让迈克更恼怒，他觉得艾维斯根本没有正视他。好在艾维斯很了解他的情绪，见机不妙，他赶忙把迈克逗开心起来。  
“好吧，看来你不喜欢这条歌单。那你听听这首：‘……与你春宵一场，是我现在最大愿望；我们的未雨绸缪，将会实现我的梦想……’”  
迈克忍不住咯咯笑。  
“好啦，好啦！我不会再对你发火了。”

“那真是太好了，我的宝贝。快过来让我亲亲你！”  
艾维斯情真意切地呼唤着，把忸怩的迈克圈进双臂，他难以自控地亲吻怀里的爱人。

天知道我有多爱他，艾维斯想。他伸出舌头试探迈克，然后在得到回应时，对迈克的唇齿狂热地攫取起来……

 

（九）灾难头条

一个礼拜后，新刊杂志上赫然出现了醒目的大字报。

“最新发布！重磅消息！名流巨星在线搞基！业内亲友一手情报：二人竟是超友谊关系！”  
“南尻北屌，柜里坞同领全球！”  
附录：“真实刺激，普莱斯利和杰克逊隐婚全记录！”

舆论掀起轩然大波，艾维斯盯着杂志的眼神能把纸烧出一个洞。迈克被新闻气哭了，艾维斯安慰他镇定下来，自己却无法冷静。  
他没有感到沮丧，而是愤怒，那个叫加利·席尔的小报记者惹毛了他。这些通稿曝光了所有的隐秘，将他们在民宿的遭遇大书特书，他们和莱斯夫妇的对话也被无限夸张。

“我要干掉这个傻逼加利！”他咬牙切齿：“我要拔了他那个乱嚼的舌根子，插到他屁眼里！我要切了他胡编乱造的手指头，治到他生活不能自理！我倒要看看这些狗仔还能怎么鬼扯！”

迈克最痛恨谣言，他是媒体眼中的怪人，还是堕落的鸡奸犯，它们的抹黑令他伤心欲绝，艾维斯看在眼里，心都要碎了。  
他紧紧抱住瑟瑟发抖的丈夫，轻拍对方瘦削的后背：  
“会没事的，我的小天使，这些都会过去的！我绝不会让他再耍任何诡计！”

“你刚刚叫我什么……你觉得我是天使？”  
“对啊，因为你就是。”艾维斯说：“等着瞧我搞定这个叫席尔的记者，你再也不会因为这种人难过了。他必须为侮辱你名誉的恶行付出代价！”

“……天哪，艾维斯。你对我真的好过头了！”迈克非常感动。  
“对你怎么好都不会嫌多，只有世界上最好的东西才配得上你……我被你所爱已经足够幸运，我绝对值得你托付真心的人。”

伴随着怜惜的表白，艾维斯郑重地轻吻迈克的额头，暖意一路向下，吻如雨点般落在迈克湿润的面颊。气息交拂，他们最终拥吻在一起，爱的热焰将严寒融解。

 

（十）加利·席尔破灭的梦

翌日，精彩周刊杂志的办公楼里发出一阵阵喧哗。  
“哦我的上帝！看那……那是闪电艾维斯！天哪他真人好火辣，我天他好骚啊！”  
“快看他公牛一样紧梆梆的屁股！电动马达臀我可以！快到我身上摇摆，姐姐不行了！”  
“老公我也可以！老公我爱你一万年！！”

编辑部的女人们全都挤在窗前，紧盯着刚锁上车的艾维斯。人们屏住呼吸，眼见他走近大楼，一步步踏上台阶，令人窒息的寂静在他将要进门时达到顶峰。  
下一秒人群轰然四散，女人们全都冲去补妆，要么是赶紧把工作鞋换成最高跟的那款。

“呃各位美女，还有绅士们。”艾维斯微笑着走进编辑部：“请问加利·席尔在哪里？”  
一个满脸红晕的姑娘站出来，带着点小激动为艾维斯指明了方位。  
他回了一个礼貌的笑容：“我不会找丢了，真谢谢你。”

他抽身离去，留给众人一个从容的背影，然而人们的关注并没有消散。艾维斯走向电梯的一路上，至少有数十双妆容精致的妙目盯着他，视线在他前凸后翘的身躯上打转，可惜都不能吸引他。

到了加利·席尔的办公室，艾维斯开门便嘲：“今天过得怎么样啊加利？还在写你的厕纸吗！”

“天啊，普莱斯利先生！您是来这里做什么的？”记者差点跳起来。  
“少废话你个狗屎。”艾维斯冷漠地说：“我怎会在这儿你比我更清楚，你不是刚写了一堆垃圾玩意儿吗。”  
“可……我写的是事实啊！你们的确结婚了，你是同性恋！人们有权了解公众人物的真实信息！”  
“不，加利，任何人都没有这个权力。”艾维斯说：“我不需要人们为我的婚情瞎操心，这属于我的个人隐私——所以现在你最好遵从我的意愿，撤回你的稿件，别再妄图带动舆论。你要写的不该是恶意牟利的八卦，而是客观健全的新闻。”  
“如果我不呢？你要怎样？嗯？”记者不以为然。

艾维斯被他激怒了。他大步上前，不知打哪儿掏出一根钢绳，以迅雷之势套住加利的脖子。  
“别让我再说一遍。”他威胁道：“你撤回八卦，然后按照我的要求澄清事实。否则我可不知道能不能保住你的喉舌。”  
他冷峻的眼神令加利浑身冒汗，欲哭无泪的记者颤抖着妥协了。

得到记者的保证，艾维斯才放开了绳索，他冷冷望着加利瘫倒在座椅上，嘴角勾出一个皮笑肉不笑的弧度。  
“感谢你的配合，不过如果你敢爽约，我会回来割掉你的舌头和手指。”他友好地道别：“我会把你的舌根子裹在杂志里插进屁眼——嗯，祝你今天愉快！”  
艾维斯摔门而去。

一直到他离开大楼，记者加利也没能从椅子上站起来：他敢保证那家伙是认真的，那一下他差点被谋杀了，普莱斯利是个疯子，有暴力倾向的疯子！  
他一动不动地蹬视着门板，思考怎样才能挽救自己的处境。

 

（十一）占有欲

半个钟后，艾维斯回到梦幻庄园，迈克也在那里。  
“你对那家伙做什么了？你最好别直接——唔嗯嗯嗯……！”

艾维斯完全无视了迈克的意见，他用亲吻堵住了爱人的嘴巴，他的手臂牢牢把迈克箍在怀里。尔后他将脸埋在迈克的颈窝，不轻不重地啜印。他的双手在迈克的后背游移着。

“如果他报警了该怎么办？”迈克奋力插话道：“他会对那些公务员说你对他实施了暴力，而且我教唆了你……我们会被警察逮捕的……！”  
“嗯……我不知道原来你还喜欢玩警囚扮演。如你所愿，因为过于性感撩人，所以你被逮捕了。我要把你抓紧卧室审问，必要时我会对你采取一定的刑讯手段。”  
艾维斯用臂膀制服不安分的迈克，他抓住那双乱蹬的腿，将人一把扛进卧室。

他胡乱撕开迈克的衬衣，取下腰带捆起对方的双手：“你承不承认你有罪，嗯？”  
“才不是！我是清白的！给你一分钟时间，快把我解开，然后说人话。”迈克真是服了他了：“我们还有大问题没解决呢！”

“现在是普莱斯利长官在质问你。”艾维斯纠正他：“既然你否认罪行，那我就要折磨得你欲仙欲死。我会从玩弄你的小屁股开始，让你肥美的臀瓣上烙满齿印和抓痕。  
“然后我会用舌头和手指操你的肛门，你的小穴将变得又湿又软；  
“接下来是你的阴茎，我会用力吸吮你饱满的龟头，让你硬到哭着求我放过你；  
“可我不会放过你，我要把警棍塞进你的身体，你会像个玩具娃娃那样被我按在肉棒上不停抽动。你会尖叫，娇喘和痛哭，但这些把戏都不管用，我不会停手，我能一直玩到你坏掉……”  
艾维斯用狎呢的语气亵渎他：“当被我搞到神志不清，你就招供了，你会将罪行全盘托出的！”

他逼视着迈克的眼神里充斥着色情的主意，他要绑架这个招引罪犯的美人，那娇艳的红唇，娉婷的身姿和销魂的秘处，都是他的。迈克就像是案板上的小鱼那样任他宰割。  
这条美人鱼感到手足无措，他连连叫停，却无法阻止入戏的艾维斯。冷酷的普莱斯利先生言出必行，掰开迈克的大腿分在身侧，从会阴到臀丘一览无余。迈克想要逃离他的视线，但艾维斯将他按在原处，保持着羞辱的姿势。

艾维斯低头，双手沿着迈克的耻骨下压，他的嘴唇贴在薄薄的皮肤上啃咬，像是要吞食对方。轻微的痛楚令迈克扭过脸在床单上挪蹭，当艾维斯的舌头钻进身体时，他彻底沦陷了。滑溜溜的软体填充他的小穴，瘙痒和鼓胀使他欲罢不能。  
轮到艾维斯的两根手指来侵犯他，迈克发出夹杂着欢欣的哀求声。

“嗯啊啊啊——！”  
艾维斯取笑道：“你还不承认？”  
“就不——全都是诬告！”  
迈克不知死活地挑衅他。这个滑稽的角色扮演让他变得放荡，他现在反而不希望艾维斯罢手了。

“所以你是个硬骨头？没关系，我会让你由衷忏悔的！”  
迈克的反应正中艾维斯下怀，对付这种小骚货无需留情，他立刻开始责罚迈克的阴茎。

那肉乎乎的海绵体上淌满爱液，如同将融的冰欺凌。艾维斯舔过他生殖器的每一处，然后含住最紧要的部分，尽情品尝鲜美的滋味。  
迈克几乎要化在他嘴里，他忘情扭动，收拢双腿扣住艾维斯的脑袋。艾维斯的鼻尖磨蹭他的阴毛，唾液沿着阴囊滑落到后庭，嘴里的热气喷吐在他的阴阜。他听到艾维斯前后摆头时短促的闷哼声，声音像鼓点一样越来越密集，他也越来越接近高潮，最终他喘息着射进艾维斯的口腔。

在迈克持续深呼吸时，艾维斯吞下了他的精液，也释放了他的双手。随后艾维斯脱下裤子，捞取迈克的手掌套弄自己的肉棒。纤细的手指像刷子一样，将他的性器摩挲成坚硬的岩石。

艾维斯用沙哑的嗓音命令他：“自己张开腿！”  
“是，普莱斯利长官！”

迈克抱紧大腿，高高抬起屁股，将等候已久的小穴展现出来。艾维斯对他的顺从十分满意，他轻车熟路地插入，阳具被媚肉层层环绕，经过他的重重撞击，凶猛的警棍将紧绷的肉壁捣得稀烂，而迈克发出荡妇般的媚叫。他们在大汗淋漓中乘上最猛烈的浪潮。  
艾维斯瘫卧在迈克身上，他们一次又一次地接吻，直到四肢无力。

两人并排躺在床上，望着天花板出神。

“——你知道吗？”  
是迈克细细的嗓音。

“什么？”  
“你床头柜上有个闹钟，我看得到时间。你亲我屁股的时候，刚好是下午三点整。”  
“哇哦……这么巧啊！所以这代表我已经对你的屁屁施法成功，你不会再对我大喊大叫喽。”  
“哦别提了！”  
“可你确实乐在其中。”艾维斯撑起上半身，低头望着他：“我们以后就该这样做，我想让你每天都过得开心。”  
迈克脸颊泛红，他傻笑起来。

艾维斯又亲了他一下：“我真的很庆幸娶了你，这是我有生以来最赞的决定。”  
“我也是。和你在一起我很幸福。”  
艾维斯的指腹插进迈克海藻般的黑发，他们唇瓣交叠，沉醉在深邃而悠远的爱河之中。

 

（十二）回访伊丽莎白·蒂科里

又过了几天平静的日子，迈克有了一个想法。

“艾维斯？”  
“怎么了，宝贝?”  
“我觉得我们应该买点小礼物给蒂科里女士。我们对她不太好，我们总是刻薄她，而她其实帮助了我们。也许她采取的方法有些奇怪，但是……”

“我的天哪，你打算买东西送给那个哥斯拉？！”  
迈克并非开玩笑：“是的，而且你要和我一起去。”  
“我无所谓……不过我要事先告诉你，她的礼物钱我一分都不会出。”艾维斯坚持立场。  
“也行。那你就买点鲜花和巧克力吧。”  
艾维斯一脸难以置信：“你说什么？她看上去已经够胖了吧，她不需要再吃别的了。如果一定要，她亲爱的减肥机构会准备好巧克力给她的！”

迈克无奈叹气，有时候艾维斯会表现出不近人情的一面。迈克自己也并非对蒂科里女士有多敬重，他只是觉得他们擅自终止夫妻理疗的行为太逊了。  
艾维斯倒是为自己拽迈克出诊疗室的壮举洋洋自得，他一点也不理解他们为何还要去做所谓的“弥补”。他们花了三个小时去准备，直到抵达伊丽莎白的会客间门前，他依然抱怨不休。

迈克径自上前敲门，很快门开了，伊丽莎白站在门后。  
“你们竟然回来了！”她很惊讶：“你们过来做什么呢？”  
迈克露出真诚的微笑：“我们是过来向你道歉的，蒂科里女士，这都是艾维斯的意思，他对上次的不告而别感到愧疚。他来咨询我，我们就一起给你买了礼物。  
“不过你先不要问他，他在这方面太怕羞了，所以这次主要是我来表示。”  
艾维斯用杀人的目光瞪他，迈克在心里笑疯了，但脸上没有破功。

他的身体把艾维斯挡住了，伊丽莎白在他另一手侧，看不到艾维斯扭曲的表情。她十分欣慰，笑容满面地请他们进屋。  
又回到哥斯拉的观察室了，艾维斯心不甘情不愿地想，在房间里找寻起逃生路线。

“我的天，这是珍珠吗！你太客气了！”  
“这是我们的诚意。看来我们选对礼物了，你喜欢吗，蒂科里小姐？你看上去光彩照人，你很高兴，是吗。”  
迈克毫不吝啬地恭维她。

伊丽莎白原本还有些不自在，她要保持严肃，但迈克阳光一样的笑容酥得她心都要化了。她无不动容地说：  
“好吧，我平时真的不会这样的，但我要说我真的很喜欢。而且我等会有个约会，我的对象是个叫拉尔夫的绅士，他在做汽车销售。”  
“这听上去真是太完满了！我觉得拉尔夫是个走运的恋人！”迈克称赞道：“你正好可以戴上这对珍珠耳坠。”  
他又说：“那我们现在就得走了，你有更重要的事情去赴约呢。”

他接连的赞美令伊丽莎白喜笑颜开，笑脸让她整个人焕然一新。连艾维斯都得承认，这个吓人的中年妇女在真心微笑的时候，确实要比之前要好看那么一点点点点……不能再多了。

任务完成，迈克和艾维斯神清气爽地和蒂科里女士道别。  
而在他们走后，蒂科里女士余兴未消，当即给她的朋友打电话，继续谈论她们的单身趣事。她们煲了足足有两个钟头的电话粥。

另一边，迈克二人开了半个小时的车回到梦幻庄园。

“不敢相信，哥斯拉竟然有男朋友！”艾维斯怪叫道：“我已经开始替那个男人哀悼了。”  
“我倒是希望她能以此获得幸福。”  
“哥们，你也太善良了。你再说下去我都不好意思再喊她哥斯拉，你像个大圣人！”

“圣人？我？”  
“没错，你就是。而且我一直想说，在我们意外结婚之前，我一直都觉得自己是个直男。”他因回忆而莞尔：“但你可真性感，就算我们那时候还是朋友，我也会遐想和你来一发会怎么样。其他男人完全不会让我想入非非，只有你。”  
“但为什么是我？我是说……”  
“因为你过于迷人。你既英俊又柔美，无论男人或女人都想占有你——不过他们注定只能在远处干瞪眼，你现在是我的了！”

迈克听得耳朵发红：“我没有你说的那么迷人……而且这里哪有什么男人女人，嗯？倒是你！我看每个女人都对你抱有不知道多少性幻想呢……”  
“可我只会对你有下流的念头。”艾维斯得逞了：“服从我吧，你这只漂亮的小野猫！”  
迈克被艾维斯一把抱住，不管艾维斯想做什么，他都没有招架之力了。

 

（十三）惩治加利·席尔

这天艾维斯又去了加利·席尔的办公室。  
他坐在办公椅上，一本新出炉的杂志被他翻出哗哗的响声。杂志封面印着刺目的标题：“音乐天王默认婚情！”

虽然怒火中烧，他依然决定保持良好的涵养来解决这个混蛋。来的路上，他以风趣的言语和标致的外貌征服了加利的小助理，晕头转向的怀春少女毫无戒备，允许他在非会客时段停留于此。  
助理手头还有工作，只能恋恋不舍地回到办公区。艾维斯守株待兔，计划顺利进行着。  
门开了。

“你好啊，杂碎。”艾维斯礼貌地打招呼：“看来你没找对我上次说的重点。所以我回来帮你重新梳理一下角度，好让它们回到正轨。是不是很感动？”  
“普，普莱斯利先生！你怎么进来的？？是那个要命的助理？是她让你进来的？！”

“别责怪她，你要知道这都怪我。我只是夸奖了一下她崭新的鞋子和上衣，让她乐陶陶地帮我而已。”艾维斯耸了耸肩，一副不在乎自己魅力的样子：“不过既然她是为你这个水沟老鼠一样的人工作，无怪乎会因那么简单的奉承而飘飘然。你最好整个容啦，加利。你看，托这些垃圾的福，你都升职做编辑了，钱肯定是够的对吧。”  
翻烂的杂志被他随手摔在地上。

“你竟然这样冒犯我，你就是个流氓！亏我以前还钦慕你！”加利鄙夷地说：“不过既然你都和男人睡了，我们怎么可能再像以前那样看待你？！”  
“别人当然都能，大概只有你除外。迈克和我收到了大量粉丝寄来的婴儿服，祝福信，还有大胆的女人在信里说想要跟我们来一场狂野三人行，他们的热情远不止于此。”艾维斯讥笑道：“当然，你这种贱人什么也不会得到。我也挺同情你的，你这愚蠢的粪球恐怕也只能靠编排别人来掩饰自己的嫉妒了，对吧？”  
“滚！滚回你的玻璃花园去！！”加利的鼻子都被他气歪了。

“玻璃花园？抱歉加利，我可没那闲工夫陪你种花。我事务繁忙，总是在不同交通工具间辗转，你也太自恋了。不过我不会因此怪罪你的，毕竟栽花是挺好的爱好嘛。”

加利恼羞成怒，一拳挥向艾维斯，半道就被对方轻松化解。  
但这一记空拳打落了艾维斯的笑眼，他目光变得冰冷。  
“奉劝你最好别作死，我有空手道黑带。可既然你这么强行邀我，那我要是不给你种点什么，怎么也说不过去。”

他一脚把加利踹倒在地。脚后跟碾压加利的后背。这条鬣狗还想爬起来，艾维斯眼疾手快抽出他的腰带，将他两条手臂死死绑在背后。  
加利惊怒地尖叫起来。艾维斯扯开他的裤子，捡起杂志卷折了几圈，然后满心厌恶地将它塞进了加利的屁股。

烂人和烂书天生绝配，加利现在能直观感受到他的杂志有多么“伤人”了。纸筒被艾维斯锲到不能再深的地步，宛如打入地狱。  
艾维斯大功告成，望着跪在地上死猪一样的加利，他相当解气。

“好，真是杰作，这个造型相当适合你！我希望你也喜欢。”他踢了踢加利的屁股：“当然，如果你还不把我说的话当回事，下一次遭殃的就是你的性命。  
“现在拜拜了加利。祝你好好享受你的新菊花！”  
艾维斯大笑着离开了办公室，关上门的时候还吹起了口哨。

在走廊里，他遇见了加利的助理。小助理问他：“普莱斯利先生，您的会见愉快吗？”  
“是的，我觉得非常愉快，关于他的问题终于解决了。”  
艾维斯笑容灿烂，他挥别一无所知的助理小姐，下电梯打道回府。

当然他回的是梦幻庄园。他把结果第一时间告诉了迈克。

“天哪！你把杂志插进他的屁股？！”迈克无法想象。  
“对啊宝贝，这是加利·席尔应有的结局！我们只要静观其变就行了，因为我回去的时候通知了他的老板。”艾维斯想想就心情舒畅：“他一开始还以为我是恶作剧，等他意识到真的是我在联系他，接下来就是一路绿灯。他承诺再也不会有人泼脏水，他会重写一个积极正面的故事。而且他把加利·席尔开除了。”  
“他真这么说？”  
“没错，所以现在你该感谢我了。”  
艾维斯笑嘻嘻地望着迈克。后者被巨大的惊喜击中，大脑当机，只会不停地傻笑。

“你真是太不讲道理了，可我就是爱你！”迈克感慨道。  
“而我也爱你，我的珍宝！这一切都是为你做的。我一点也不在乎加利会怎么编排我，但我不想看到你再被他人中伤而哭泣，没有人可以那样伤害你。”  
“噢，艾维斯！”

艾维斯抱起迈克，他的声音越来越深沉：“我一直都是这么想的，迈克，你是我生命中最大的美好，而我也希望你拥有这个世界上最美好的一切。现在别说话，我的爱，我想要你……”  
他醇厚的嗓音如美酒，浸润迈克微启的双唇。迈克无需将感谢说出，他只要敞开内心，积极的回应就是他最好的答案。他甘心成为艾维斯的俘虏，因为他是如此爱他。

 

（十四）以身相报

忙于打理各自的工作室，他们三天后再相聚，窝在一起消磨闲暇。  
迈克发现了熟睡的艾维斯，他无声地偷笑起来。

结束了连日工作，艾维斯洗完澡没多久便睡着了，掩盖在毛巾下的健美身躯是完全赤裸的，油画一般铺展在床上。

迈克悄悄接近他。他坐到床边，向艾维斯凑近，并垂下眼，用目光细致描摹爱人的模样：长而浓密的黑睫毛妆点他闭合的眼帘，他丰润的双唇微微撅起，如同等待亲吻；一双大手垫在脸侧，骨节分明的手指虚虚地握着拳，像个小婴儿。  
艾维斯醒着的时候，发型总是打理得锃亮整齐，但此时他的头发被水打湿，调皮地散开，落下满脸水珠。他的上半身也没擦干，结实的肉体泛着水光，宛如不期而遇的野味。  
迈克钟爱他这番可口的风貌，他同样宽阔的手掌在艾维斯裸露的肌肤上游走，抚过他健壮的胸部和厚实的腰肌。然后他低头，亲吻伴侣的小肚脐，舌尖绕着鼓鼓的肌肉打转。

艾维斯呼吸的频率加快了，他发出鼻音，但是没有醒。迈克掀开遮挡他下身的浴巾，他胯下粗长的阴茎和主人一样陷入沉睡，蛰伏在浓密的毛发间。

这让迈克玩心大起，他扣住艾维斯的性器，模仿性交的动作，让它在手心里上下出入。男人的下体永远是最诚实的，不一会儿，这跟肉柱就直挺挺地竖了起来。  
艾维斯也被他的小动作弄醒，他第一眼见到迈克，下意识露出笑容。但他还不理解发生了什么事情，直到他感觉自己小腹涨硬为止。

“唔……老天，我何德何能，一大早就得到这样的招待呢？”他揶揄。  
“我就是想这样做，不行吗？”迈克任性地揉他的阴茎：“你为我付出的所有，都值得我这样伺候你。”  
“那你脱掉衣服。让我也给你一些回报……”  
艾维斯下身被迈克摸得硬邦邦，他轻喘着邀请迈克。

迈克驯服地解开衣衫，旋即他就被艾维斯抱在腿上，他们的性器紧挨在一起摩擦着。  
艾维斯夺取他的呼吸，他勾走迈克灵活的舌头，把迈克嘴里的空气全部挤出去。迈克双眼迷蒙，抱着艾维斯的脑袋，他弓起背，任由对方野蛮地亲吻他每一处肌肤。他沉迷于艾维斯的摆布。

“要不要试试给我口交？”艾维斯在他耳边循循善诱。  
“可我之前从来没试过……”  
“这不要紧，宝贝。我教你。”  
艾维斯亲了亲局促的迈克，他坐起身，背靠着枕头，朝迈克敞开腿。

“过来，到我腿中间来，对，就像这样……”他鼓励道：“现在抓住我的肉棒，你可以亲亲它。然后含住它，你要用嘴把它往里吸。我会摇动你的头，很快你就能掌握节奏了。”

迈克跪坐着伏下身体，按照艾维斯的指示亲吻眼前的肉棒。他有点紧张，吻像羽毛一样轻。他在逐渐加深的试探里适应了男人的体味，然后他怯生生地张开嘴唇，将艾维斯的龟头裹了进去。  
艾维斯攥住迈克顺滑的黑卷发，克制自己的手劲，缓慢地移动身下人的脑袋。他硕大的阳具在迈克的小嘴里进进出出，巴掌大的脸不时撞到他的阴毛，刺挠的短毛让迈克眯起眼睛，浑然天成的媚态令艾维斯恨不得把阴囊也塞进去。  
听到艾维斯的喘息变得粗重，迈尔有了更多的勇气，他用力地吞吃艾维斯的肉棒，像刚出生的小羊羔那样，把艾维斯的精液吸了出来。

米白色的液体喷得他满嘴都是，呛住了他的喉咙。艾维斯把毛巾递给他，让迈克擦掉挂在脸上和前胸的黏液。  
“呃……”迈克感到忐忑。  
“很好，你做得很好。”  
迈克得到夸奖，眼睛亮了起来，艾维斯见状，顿时将他搂进怀里。

他的舌头扫过迈克咸咸的嘴唇，然后钻进去。迈克一边接受他的亲吻，一边被他揉搓下体，一分钟不到，性器就变得硬热难忍。他扭动屁股暗示艾维斯快点，随后他被艾维斯转过身，背躺在对方胸前，双腿大张，尾椎抵在艾维斯的小腹。

“别忘了你招牌的‘屁股魔法。’”  
“我们可以下次再玩这个……”  
“你不做的话，我可要乱丢东西，而且跟你吵架了。是你说的，嗯？”  
艾维斯哈哈大笑，他将窃笑的迈克推起来，让他以反向趴在自己肚子上。

眼前就是迈克丰满的屁股，紧致的臀瓣弹性十足，双手抓上去时，会将滑嫩的肌肤勒出凹陷。艾维斯对这两片软肉又亲又咬，他的手指揪起大腿内侧的嫩皮，再放手，藏在股缝里的小洞也被迫拉开又闭拢，时不时有空气吸进去，发出噗啾的声音。  
迈克被他啃咬得哼哼唧唧，他的脸埋在艾维斯的老二上，一呼一吸都是精液的气味，熏得他脑袋晕呼呼的。在艾维斯的舌头闯入时，他失控地淫叫起来。

艾维斯被他骚得受不了，翻身抓起他面对自己，将他两条腿扛在肩上，毫无预警地没入狭小的肠腔。  
迈克短暂地失声了。  
“你真美味，宝贝。”艾维斯喉咙发干。

他大力抽刺迈克的下体，不留余地的冲击就像液压机那样，用绝对的力量，将迈克肺部最后一丝空气撞出去，逼迫迈克发出高亢的尖叫。迈克仅剩的力气就是挂在他身上，一声高过一声地叫床。直到最后哭着射在艾维斯的腹部，冲撞还没有停止。  
不多时，艾维斯也射了一小股在他体内。两人都气喘吁吁地躺下了。

艾维斯咋舌：“看来你真的很喜欢被插射。”  
迈克脸红着点头。  
他纯情的小模样让艾维斯又忍不住轻吻。迈克为他所滋润，同时也伸出双手，环抱这个他深爱的男人。

 

（十五）事故

一个星期后，他们读到了一条特殊的新闻。

“迈克！快来看！那个记者，就是那个被我修理过的家伙，他被车撞死了！还上新闻了！”  
“上帝啊！他怎么会被撞死？”  
“报纸上说他在被炒之后超速驾驶，过弯时迎头撞上一辆卡车……就这样了。”  
那是个可恶的人，但他还没有作恶到让人起杀心的程度就死了。快意过后是唏嘘，艾维斯无言以对，而迈克则是想到了别的。

“他有家人吗？比如说妻子，或者孩子？”  
“没有，幸好没有。据说他父母已经去世，他唯一的姐姐多年前就已经断了往来。也难怪他那么善妒和暴躁，也许他本身就排斥美好的事物。”  
“你的意思是‘他不能接受我们能拥有幸福，他想要毁掉这些，所以他才去造谣抹黑，好让我们的婚姻看上去肮脏和罪恶？’”  
“对，你的解读要比我的看法更高明。”  
迈克笑了：“别逗我，你明明早就想到了，你才聪明呢。”

艾维斯不置可否，扬起赖皮的笑容。他放下报纸，见位置正合适，顺手就给迈克来了个甜甜的亲吻。  
迈克腼腆地回应他。突兀的死讯看似不影响他们嬉笑打闹，但内心的介怀是不能被粉饰的。

“……我觉得那个加利也不至于落到这样的结局。”  
“在某种程度上，我也这么想。”  
艾维斯抱住迈克低语，他们沉默地温存着

 

（十六）桑德拉·席尔·坎宁安

事件在两天后有了意外的后续，来自于一位登门梦幻庄园的陌生访客。

“普莱斯利先生，杰克逊先生，你们好。我叫桑德拉·席尔·坎宁安。”这是一个女人：“几天前我预约了你们。我想你们或许更熟悉我那所谓的弟弟，加利？”

迈克和艾维斯好奇地打量她。这女人长相并不出众，但有别样的亲切气质。  
“我和你弟弟见过面，迈克只是听说过他。”艾维斯说：“不过你进来吧。”  
桑德拉识趣地点头。她进屋在客座沙发上坐下，然后阐明来意。

“先别抵触我。我并非是控诉加利的失业和过世有多不公正，我是来为你们揭露他的生平和为人，你们不需要因他的破事感到任何歉疚。”桑德拉淡然地说：“天知道呢，至少我一点也不觉得有多遗憾。”  
艾维斯挑了挑眉毛：“好吧，坎宁安小姐，如果你确实想说的话。”  
他倒给桑德拉一杯冰水。

“噢，叫我桑德拉就行了，我不想太严肃。”女人接过水杯：“总之，加利是个善妒的人，这是我不再理睬他的原因之一。我和我丈夫罗伯特在一起时，他拒绝出席我们的婚礼。而当他听说我们有了孩子，就开始暴跳如雷。”  
“这真是个混账，请原谅我的粗俗。”艾维斯说。  
“没事。我不介意，普莱斯利先生。”  
“叫我艾维斯就可以。”

气氛变得平和了，同属为受害者，桑德拉看上去顺眼不少。  
“所以，加利以同样的恨意去污蔑你们的婚姻。我知道为什么，因为他迷恋杰克逊先生。”桑德拉说出惊人的真相：“用迷恋来形容他还是太褒奖，确切来说应该是偏执——紧接着他发现杰克逊先生结婚了。”  
当事人有些傻眼：“……叫我迈克就行。”  
“好的。就如同我所说，他见到了你的戒指，在那一刻他认为你抛弃了他，他认为你是个坏蛋。然后他转而喜欢上艾维斯，即使迈克的结婚对象是你，他也觉得你很不错——我也不知道他发什么疯。”桑德拉自己都有些好笑。

她在死寂里完成陈述：“所以他想要写点东西来博得关注，他的确以此获得了和艾维斯私下见面的机会。我猜他想借机把艾维斯留在身边，结果是不可能的。而他又试了一次，不仅一败涂地，而且还失去了唯一能追踪你的工作。他灰心透顶，我想他飙车是出于发泄悔恨，他没注意到货车在靠近，就这样撞死了。”

艾维斯张口结舌：“我天，那我是不是对他太残忍……”  
“别为此自责，艾维斯。”桑德拉宽慰他：“真的，我保证你哪怕和加利相处不到两分钟，都会忍不住去踹他的脸。”

“你是怎么知道这些的？报纸上讲你有很多年都没和他说过话了。”  
“确实是，但他会单方面找我。他经常会给我打好几个小时的电话，通篇在抱怨他的失意。而我就把手机丢在桌子上，继续去做饭或者干别的家务，随便他在那边自言自语。”

一个丑角的荒诞故事到此便落幕了。桑德拉说完后，没人发表感言，只有迈克从沙发上站起来，维持庄园主人的风度：  
“谢谢你告诉我们这些，我们非常有幸能和你见面。”  
他和桑德拉握手。

在桑德拉离去前，艾维斯和迈克送给她两人的亲笔签名，这让她的道别笑容显得尤为真挚。加利的死给了她与她的偶像们近距离接触的机会，并让她为他们做了力所能及的事。

 

（十七）好戏连连

一个月就这么过去了，这天有表演秀。

“……典狱长在乡下监狱开派对，这儿囚犯乐队尖叫高歌嗨到飞……”  
艾维斯在台上唱跳，台下随着他的摇摆而沸腾呐喊。

迈克坐在后台，从另一个视角观看演出。他看到他的丈夫将女歌迷们勾引得不能自己，那些女人像是随时要冲上舞台的饿狼，在这一刻艾维斯不是别的任何人，他只是迷倒万千少女的西波普之王。

他见到艾维斯和一个女孩亲密调情，感到有些不是滋味。在艾维斯探进女孩的双峰间甩动身体时，这份不悦熊熊燃烧起来。

在加利·席尔死后，杂志编辑部信守承诺，按照艾维斯的要求，撰写了一篇澄清事实的文章：“天王婚姻属无稽之谈！只是恰好有人同名同姓！”——虽然这篇新闻内容更加虚假，但对他们很有益处。为此，艾维斯和迈克特意酬谢编辑约翰·海顿和他的妻子达娜，送给他们一个高级会所的假日休闲套餐。  
随之而来的是这个慈善晚会发给艾维斯的表演通告。

在媒体之外，迈克和艾维斯几乎形影不离，但每个人总要有属于自己的空间。迈克自卑于妒忌，却无法抑制它的燎原之势。

争吵爆发在散场两个小时后的化妆间。

“迈克！看在上帝的份上你他妈的先闭嘴！听我说话！！”  
艾维斯烦躁地咆哮，而迈克缩在沙发里哭成一团。

艾维斯下场找到迈克时，迈克将按耐不住的愤懑倾倒在他身上。他的嫉恨，不安和其他所有的负面情绪都在高喊中得到宣泄，而这也点燃了艾维斯的怒火。他的猜忌伤透了艾维斯的心。  
迈克从来没见过艾维斯对他这么生气，他立刻被吓哭了，委屈到打嗝。

艾维斯长叹一声。  
“抱歉我上头了……但你必须清醒点，你要知道我不会背叛你。”  
他解释道：“那个女的在性骚扰。她跟我说她有多想要我，她说我是浪子，想把我绑在床上鞭笞。我陪笑着避开她，她却抓我的屁股，我只好推她，把她赶走——这就是你所看到的，所谓的，我在调情？嗯？”

迈克羞愧得满面通红，艾维斯不忍心怪罪他。  
“也许我应该为了你的吃醋而窃喜——但说真的，倘若下次你出场，去和那些女人暧昧，我该怎么想？你想我也变得这么矫情吗？  
“我爱你，迈克，我也确信你爱我。要知道表演是表演，生活是生活。”

“我明白……我很对不起你！”迈克抽抽嗒嗒地说：“我感觉自己是个懦夫。也许加利·席尔的事情给我的压力太大了，我做什么都会受到影响……对不起……”  
艾维斯心软了。  
“过来吧，我的小可怜。我该拿你怎么办呢。”

艾维斯像是怕再惊吓他一样，把迈克抱在怀里哄。迈克窝在艾维斯汗涔涔的胸口，终于老实了，他沉溺在艾维斯对他的呵护中。然后他瓮声瓮气地说：  
“你要是不生气了……就亲亲我……”

艾维斯笑了，拍拍他的小脑瓜，低下头满足了他的要求。  
“现在我知道该怎么办了。你是想在家做，还是在这里做？”  
“做什么？”  
“做爱啊，小笨蛋！”艾维斯说：“我是要等到回家，还是现在就把你衣服撕掉？”  
“你得等等。我在公共场合没法镇定……”  
“镇定？紧张点不是更好吗！”  
艾维斯逗笑了迈克：“哈哈哈，别这样啦！”

“好吧，那就不在这里。”艾维斯并不勉强：“但我要你现在就动身。我再也等不下去了，一分钟也不能迟，你最好快点给我乖乖脱光！”  
“我保证很快就会的。”  
迈克再一次亲吻他急色的丈夫。

 

（十八）堕天使

迈克准备了二十分钟。

悠扬的吉它乐盈满房间，迈克让艾维斯坐在床上，他以与平时不同的表演节奏缓缓地跳起舞。他的舞姿从来不缺乏性暗示，只要他愿意，他可以用舞蹈让人高潮。

这在挑战艾维斯的耐性，他的老二高高翘起，一点也不想再看这只流莺继续搔首弄姿。他想做的是关掉这个破音乐，打断迈克的即兴创作，把人拉到床上去，充分研讨他们的成人主题。  
忽然迈克在跳舞中扔掉上衣，这让艾维斯明白这段编舞的含义。他改变态度，仔细地盯着迈克摘下衣服的每个细节，直到地上落满布料，迈克浑身一丝不挂为止。

迈克走到床边：  
“我要给你支付报酬。上次我弄糟了，但这次不会。”

黑发黑眼的他像是落地撒旦，用野性击晕了艾维斯的神经。他跪在地毯上，拉下艾维斯的裤子，性器跳出束缚，他毫不迟疑地亲吻。他细长的手指是沾染春药的爪子，每一次若有所图的撩拨，都加剧艾维斯的喘息。

在一阵磨人的爱抚后，迈克把肉棒吃进嘴里，他的动作更为娴熟，舌头对待龟头的态度像是吃泡泡糖，用不同的角度去研磨它。他还记得用手心揉捏圆鼓鼓的睾丸，艾维斯的生殖器是他最看重的玩具。  
这新奇的快感让艾维斯舒服得不断喘息。音乐早已停止，弥漫整个房间的是他磁性的呻吟，间或穿插着性器被嘬弄的啧啧水声。他的下体真的要被迈克玩炸了，在那之前他眯起双眼，急喘着喷射进迈克嘴里。  
迈克咽下了他的精液，一点儿也没浪费，吃饱的表情让艾维斯吞起口水。

接下来迈克站起身，将艾维斯推到在床上。他俯趴在大猫的头顶，倨傲地说：“你知道现在要做什么。”  
他扭动腰，沉下屁股去蹭艾维斯的手。

艾维斯饶有兴致地被他引导，迈克骑着他的肋骨，笔直的阴茎正对他的脸，鲜艳得像毒蘑菇，还在分泌透明的汁液。他双手攥住迈克的两瓣臀肉，把半圆的肉球捏得变形，这暴露他的焦灼，他满心都是将迈克就地正法的呼喊。

他将迈克的屁股捧在脸前，近距离欣赏他光洁的大腿根，娇嫩的皮肤因充血而红肿，从阴茎到肛门都生机勃勃地蠕动着。他吮吻迈克的私处，这里满是荷尔蒙和汗水的气味，性器在他眼前晃动，汁液落上他的脸，带来雨林的燥热。  
他的舌头钻进湿闷的洞穴，迈克双膝一软，直接坐在艾维斯的脸上。艾维斯的舌头因此走得更深入，像一个冒险家，不断向里勘探，寻找隐匿的矿藏。被他开发的躯体却已经娇喘连连，迈克一边夹紧双腿，一边按住他的后脑勺，像是要将他的舌头留在甬道里。

艾维斯被闷热的黑暗笼罩，耳边只能听到皮肤的碰擦声，还有迈克被他舌尖刺出的呻吟。这让他亢奋起来，他更快速地刮擦肉壁的敏感带，水声四溅，唾液打湿他的下巴，这娇小的花心差点被他整个吃掉。  
迈克开始求饶，他恳求艾维斯进入他，别再捉弄他的小穴。

艾维斯这才抽出作恶的舌头，他把迈克放回肚子上，顺便亲了一口颤巍巍的阴茎，并用指尖蘸取精液，抹在迈克的嘴唇上。  
“你尝尝看，全世界最好吃的东西。”

迈克乖巧地舔干净自己的嘴唇，以及艾维斯的手指。这取悦了艾维斯，他抻开迈克修长的双腿，一抬眸就对上迈克期待的眼神。  
“明白了吗，这就是你，全世界最好吃的就是你。”

他的声音因隐忍而嘶哑。但他毋须忍耐了，他坚固的肉枪如愿挺入迈克，而后整个人像木马一样激剧摆动，埋伏在血管里悍勇驱使他节节攻占这座身体的主人。  
迈克发出一声呜咽，被填满的感觉让他的大脑欢呼。他的身体向后倒去，胸口撑在半空，涨立的乳头随着身体起起落落。他就像被钉死的信徒。艾维斯是那巨大的十字架，自下而上贯穿他的身体，击溃他的灵魂。  
随着迈克的矜持完全崩碎，喊出淫秽的词汇。艾维斯也撕裂伪装，用恶魔般残暴的力量劈开他的躯体，把堕落的欢愉嵌进他身体的最深处。  
迈克在艾维斯的小腹上泄得一塌糊涂，房间里还有他呻吟的回声。

艾维斯射进他的肠道，肉棒拔起时还溢出大量白色的精液，把迈克的腿间粘得一片泥泞。迈克随手摸了一把，有样学样，将手指压在艾维斯嘴唇上。  
“你也尝尝，这是全世界最香的浆汁。”

艾维斯笑着唆进迈克的手指，舔了一圈说：“是的，虽然我不关心精液的味道，不过这根手指吃起来可真不错……”  
迈克说不过他，支支吾吾地红了脸。

艾维斯乐见其成，他顺势又去品尝迈克的嘴唇，迈克彻底说不出话了。只听到艾维斯在亲吻的间隙调笑他：  
“你真是个风骚的战士……”  
然后艾维斯的胳膊收紧，把软绵绵的迈克捉进怀抱，再次用舌吻封住了他的笑声。

 

（十九）感恩赐福

两天后的某个片刻，艾维斯对迈克撒娇道：  
“嗨，我的小可人。我今天在录音室过得好痛苦啊！”  
“是什么让你不开心？”  
“因为你不在那里……”  
迈克啼笑皆非地给了艾维斯一个爱的抱抱。

艾维斯把玩他毛茸茸的卷发，又嫌不够，还要再亲亲他的额头。这时他想起来什么：  
“噢，趁我还没忘，看我的口袋，有东西要送给你。”

迈克伸手进艾维斯的衣兜，他拎出一条金项链，项链上挂着一颗小小的爱心。

“那颗心上刻了字，‘艾尔维斯和迈克尔永远的爱’。我希望你会喜欢……”  
艾维斯小心翼翼地向他告白，他的手珍重地拂过迈克的脸颊，登时被打湿了指尖，是迈克的眼泪随着点头的动作坠落。  
泪水模糊了迈克的视线，它们在眼眶里汇聚成大颗的水珠，刚淌下面颊，又涌出新的泪花。

“……我爱它，就像我爱你！我爱你，我爱你，我爱你艾尔维斯！艾尔维斯·亚伦·普莱斯利！”他泣不成声：“……上帝知道我有多爱你！”

“我也爱你，迈克尔·约瑟夫·杰克逊，永远也不要忘记我爱你。”艾维斯拭去他的眼泪：“你还记得亚伦·桑德斯和他的妻子约瑟芬吗，他们再也不用去写离婚协议了……我是说，是想说亚伦·桑德斯已经给办公室的姑娘打过了电话，他说他深爱他的妻子，所以他永远也不要与她分离……”  
“真的吗？”迈克睁大眼睛：“太好了，约瑟芬也不想再听到离婚的字眼了。如果他们就此销毁了整个流程呢？”  
“那我敢说亚伦一定非常赞成了！”

艾维斯毫无顾忌地大笑。他和迈克热吻，唇齿勾接，贴紧的舌头在激昂的爱意中共舞。

 

（二十）爱夜

片刻后，艾维斯将迈克领进卧室。他们坐上床，互相脱去对方的衣物，裸裎相对。

艾维斯的嘴唇在迈克身上逡巡，他亲吻迈克颀长的脖颈，清瘦的肩膀，紧实的胸膛，留下繁乱的记号。尔后他叼住迈克的乳头，犬齿剐蹭乳尖的凹陷，唇纹与乳晕相贴，经由口腔的吸取，将充血的乳房嗦得微微肿起。  
迈克细细地喘息，他小巧的乳尖被艾维斯咬成两颗樱桃，妆点在胸口，整个人泛着香甜的气息。艾维斯的亲吻有复杂的技巧，把他变成热烘烘的小点心。  
他喜欢这种感觉，为此放任艾维斯对他随心所欲。

艾维斯令迈克背对自己伏下身，腿跪在两侧，屁股撅到他胸前，后腰极限地弯曲，使他完全看清迈克的肛门。那窄小的入口收拢成橘子瓣，伴随迈克的呼吸皱缩着。

迈克的手臂撑住床单，血液向大脑逆流，一时间心如擂鼓。他不适地扭头，视线被长发遮挡，只能模糊地辨认床铺轮廓。在艾维斯开始舔咬他脆弱的括约肌时，他咬住嘴唇，双眼眯成一条线，就连自己的头发都看不见了。  
迈克的身体被舔得打哆嗦，艾维斯的舌头舔开他的后穴，穿刺的动作摩擦拥挤的穴口，他的屁股爽到发抖。他扯紧床单，脸埋在黑发里，发出猫叫般的低吟。

他全身都失去感知，只剩下阴茎和肛门源源不断地发热，烧得他软倒在床上。艾维斯翻过他的身体，发觉他的性器已经硬挺，并在柔滑的腿根里，像刚出炉的热狗面包一样鲜嫩多汁。

于是艾维斯打开迈克的双腿，把那根油汪汪的香肠握在手中，轻轻一撸就挤出粘腻的汁水。他就着肉棒将汁水舔走，又是一股肉汁溢出，忙得他前后奔波，把迈克的性器细致地清理了一遍。  
当他满意地抬头，迈克的阴部已是滑腻一片，缀满晶亮的唾液。而迈克早就被势不可挡的快感压倒，大脑停止思考，眩晕着瘫在床上。

艾维斯将他的肉棒含进嘴里轻轻吮吸时，迈克的腰弹动起来，他本能将下体送向艾维斯喉咙更深处。艾维斯纵容他的贪求，喉腔顿挫地抽吸精孔，让迈克像憋尿一样焦急地呻吟着。

迈克就快射了，艾维斯却在这时中断了抚慰。等身下人失望地睁开眼睛，他又继续逗弄迈克的龟头，以此反复蹂躏他的尊严，始终不让他解放。

“啊……让我……啊啊啊啊……让我射……”  
迈克狂乱地扭动身躯，想找到合适的角度自慰，但每次都被艾维斯打断。他投降了，双手拉过艾维斯的手掌，向对方乞求宽恕。艾维斯却笑着摇了摇头。  
“还不行，宝贝。”

他又含住迈克的性器，这回还往他丈夫的小穴里塞了一根手指。口舌的吸卷和指节的蜷曲同时进行，让迈克浑身抽搐，眼球上翻，再也没有处子一般纯洁的模样。他红透的脸满是汗水和眼泪，叫声娇柔得像是娼妓，除了求操什么也不会。  
这一次艾维斯大发慈悲，准许迈克在他嘴里射精，迈克在高潮的瞬间脑海一片空白，随后失神地大哭出声。可他还没来得及喘上几口，艾维斯就扯开他两条腿，大肉棒插满了他的小穴。

艾维斯开始操他的时候，迈克连声音都遏止了。艾维斯的老二干得他头皮发麻，他的身体被一波波电流强制冲刷，乃至于煎熬他的精神。当他再次出声的时候，直接高了八个度。

再次攀上顶峰时，体力透支和缺氧差点让迈克晕死过去。他倒在床上软成一团烂泥，唯有胸部拼命扩张汲取空气。而他的腿彻底合不拢，精液从小腹横流到大腿内侧，闪着白色的光泽。  
他被操肿的小穴仍缠绕着艾维斯的阴茎。艾维斯的精液射了他一肚子，流不出去，只好锁在身体深处徘徊，仿佛能把他搞怀孕似的。

生孩子是不会生的，但这阻止不了艾维斯一次又一次地操翻他。艾维斯干他总是干不腻，就像是亲他也亲不腻，抱他也抱不腻，自然爱他也是爱不腻的。即便是刚冷却了一小会儿，他们又热烈地接吻，去拥抱对方汗流浃背的裸体。四目相对，在此时此刻，他们感受到相爱最大的幸福。  
这是人间的伊甸园。

 

（完）


End file.
